


Bhairavi, Mahendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: "Today is merely the dawn of the new life of a superhero, and I can only be thankful to the Lord for allowing me to witness such a historic moment!"Written from the POV of the hermit at Amburi.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063535
Kudos: 1





	Bhairavi, Mahendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> Bhairavi is a morning raga capable of creating a spiritually charged atmosphere.
> 
> (Sticking to the Hindustani version of the raga, because alas, that is what I have learnt! The dream is to learn Carnatic vocals one day as well… *sigh*)

As a true son of Lord Shiva, I am certainly expected to harbour the same feelings about every human I meet, but… well!

WHO IS THIS BOY, for Lord Shankara’s sake?

Who is he, and where does he come from?

Look at those strong arms, all set to rewrite the pages of history!

Look at the impossible feat he has just achieved… taking the Lord Himself to the sacred waters of the Ganges!

Sorry, Sanga, but fulfilling your wish seems highly unlikely. This lad of yours isn’t one to be confined in this little hamlet, even if that promises a safer and more peaceful life.

Today is merely the dawn of the new life of a superhero, and I can only be thankful to the Lord for allowing me to witness such a historic moment!


End file.
